Satellites orbiting the planet, such as Earth, can be susceptible to damage caused by nearby objects or debris. Such objects may pose a risk of collision with the satellite, undesired observation of the satellite, interference with the satellite, or other incidental or malicious harm that could disrupt the integrity, orbit, or operation of the satellite.